Extruded metal components, for example aluminum extrusions are typically used to construct a frame or a framework. Over the years, framework assemblies have developed from wooden constructions to more advanced designs employing aluminum (or other light metal) extrusions. As commodity prices have increased the cost of manufacture and the pricing of metal extrusions has increased significantly. There is a need for a lighter and stronger metal extrusion that can be used as a structural component in a framework assembly that is also less expensive.